


An Average Guy

by gghoul



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Belch-centric, Drabble, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Parent Pressure, Secret Crush, confused feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gghoul/pseuds/gghoul
Summary: Sometimes Belch thinks of what he feels, but never makes conclusions.
Relationships: Reginald “Belch” Huggins/Patrick Hockstetter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	An Average Guy

Reginald ‘Belch’ Huggins was by all means an average guy. An average, straight guy. He liked boobs and other girly things (though he was never lucky enough to see or touch any of those). 

Unlike Bowers he wasn’t that pissed by the fact that some guys weren’t like that. He just— wasn’t one of them. 

At least, that was exactly what he been telling himself every time Patrick Hockcstetter’s giggles, his funny sounding voice and creepy little grin sent shivers down his spine. 

Huggins too wasn’t as arrogant as Henry, he easily admitted that sometimes, just sometimes the lanky teen scared him. And if that could explain the goosebumps all over his spine, not in the world, he’ll believe that little fear could make his face feel like a car’s over-heated engine. 

So, Belch as well admitted to himself that Hockstetter made him feel things. He didn’t know what exactly these things were, but he was okay with it as long as he didn’t know. He didn’t need to know. 

After all, he was just an average guy, whose mom hoped to have grandkids one day and he wouldn’t want to disappoint her.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted it to be funny and fluffy, but then something happened...Anyway, love Hugstetter.


End file.
